Currently, if users wish to share data between mobile devices or terminals, the users typically perform the following:
1. Open a terminal; select and duplicate some data provided by a terminal application (also referred to as a terminal app). For example, duplicating content that one is to share and that is included in a piece of information currently can require that the duplicated and shared content support text format only.
2. Open a communication application (also referred to as a communication app) and paste the duplicated data into an information input box of the communication app. The communication app is an app that uses near-distance communication technology to implement communications or an app that uses non-near-distance communication technology to implement communications (such as Laiwang, QQ, WeChat, etc.). “Near-distance communication technology” typically includes Bluetooth technology, infrared data transmission, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology, and near field communication (NFC) technology.
3. Cause the communication app to send data pasted in an information input box to another communication app.
However, the above data-sharing technique is rather limited because of the restrictions on the data format being shared, and is relatively inefficient.